Mía
by Pinkosita
Summary: UA. Ella por fin empezaba una nueva vida. Dejó su pasado atrás y llegó a la ciudad de Tokio en busca de tranquilidad. Él, buscando ayudarla, terminó por enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Él la amaba y su peor enemigo también.
1. Capítulo 1

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Mía**

Capítulo 1

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, con una mano apagó la alarma del reloj que se encontraba a su derecha y se incorporó levemente en la cama. Miró el dormitorio resignada. Vio las dos maletas intactas en un rincón, la televisión en el piso, los espejos forrados con papel y dos libreros vacíos en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba en Tokio, después de casi dos días de avión en avión por fin había llegado a Tokio, por fin había salido de la tormenta.

Se levantó de la cama y se dio una rápida ducha mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos y dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dejado allá, de lo cual había escapado. Salió del baño y abrió un bolso que había llevado consigo durante todo el vuelo, de él sacó unos pantalones simples, una blusa y unos zapatos. Ya después intentaría desempacar sus maletas, ahora no tenía ánimos. Ni de desempacar ni de nada. Se ató el cabello en un moño y tomó un bolso más pequeño que encontró por ahí.

Era su primer día de trabajo. Había decidido empezar a trabajar ni bien llegaba a Tokio para distraerse un poco.

Para no pensar.

Salió de su departamento y esperó unos segundos al ascensor. Su nuevo departamento quedaba en el quinto piso de un bonito edificio cerca del centro de la ciudad. Llegó hasta la acera y paró un taxi.

La idea de irse de Inglaterra había estado rondando su cabeza desde meses antes de lo que pasó. Ella recordaba con mucha nostalgia los primeros años de su adolescencia en Tokio, siempre le pareció una ciudad mágica e interesante. Antes de partir hacia Londres juró que algún día volvería.

Entró a un edificio de color blanco, se leía en el letrero de la puerta principal "Editorial Kanto".

- Buenos días - Sonrió la recepcionista - ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? -

- Buenos días, busco a la señorita Kaoru Fujitsu -

- Su oficina está en el décimo piso, el ascensor está de frente hacia la izquierda - indicó con ambas manos

- Gracias -

Serena entró en el ascensor, se sentía bastante cansada pero no podía quedarse en casa. Sólo le hacía sentir peor. Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un espacio bastante amplio con varios hombres y mujeres trabajando en computadoras y contestando teléfonos, parecía un ambiente bastante ocupado, perfecto para ella.

- ¿Tsukino Serena? - se acercó una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos brillantes. Sonreía.

Serena asintió y la muchacha la llevó hasta un escritorio cerca de unos grandes ventanales.

- Qué bueno que llegaste - dejó unos papeles que traía sobre el escritorio y le extendió la mano - Yo soy Amy, mucho gusto. Kaoru en este momento está en una reunión importantísima, así que me dijo que por favor te explique todo -

Serena asentía a todo lo que le decía. Amy parecía tan contenta, tan feliz.

- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es registrarte en el sistema. ¿Tienes un correo electrónico, verdad? - Amy se sentó frente a la computadora del escritorio.

- Sí, si tengo -

- Muy bien, entonces apúntamelo aquí en este papel y te voy a enviar una solicitud que debes de llenar para que de ahora en adelante los comunicados generales te lleguen ahí -

Amy fue hasta su escritorio que estaba casi al otro lado del gran salón y Serena se sentó frente al computador. Pensó que talvez hubiera sido una mejor idea crear un nuevo correo, no quería encontrar ningún rastro de su vida pasada ni que éstos la encuentren a ella. Talvez podría cambiar su dirección después. Entró a su bandeja y encontró que estaba apunto de explotar por la cantidad de mensajes nuevos. Muchos eran de él. Sin poder evitarlo abrió el primero que encontró y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Dónde estás?

Sus rodillas temblaban nerviosamente bajo el tablero del teclado y una presión en el pecho la estaba obligando a contener la respiración, de lo contrario simplemente gritaría. Vio de un lado a otro y se encontró con los rostros contrariados de los demás trabajadores. Nadie la miraba. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que uno de los ventanales que estaba detrás de ella era una puerta y que daba hacia una amplia terraza. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba aire.

Se apoyó en la cerca y aspiró con fuerza, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire puro, de energía. Miró hacia abajo, la separaban 10 pisos del pavimento. Era realmente aterrador, pero ella no se inmutó. Existían peores miedos que la acechaban.

¿Dónde estás?

Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío al recodar el correo que leyó. ¿Él podría imaginarse donde estaba? ¿Podría venirla a buscar? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo último que quería era verlo, le tenía terror. El solo imaginarse la idea de que el podría llegar a encontrarla la asustaba más que caer desde la terraza. La presión en el pecho volvió a presentarse. Por favor, por favor, pensó, que no venga.

- ¿Serena? - le tocó un hombro - ¿Te sucede algo? -

Abrió los ojos y se volteó - Amy, lo siento, necesitaba un poco de aire -

Amy la miraba preocupada - Te entiendo, de todas maneras ya es nuestra hora de almuerzo - Sonrió con sinceridad - ¿te parece si comemos juntas? -

Serena asintió y ambas salieron de la oficina.

Amy la convenció de ir a un bonito restaurante que quedaba a unas calles de la Editorial. Serena aceptó. Aún seguía un poco nerviosa por lo que había sucedido y temía que Amy lo notara. No quería dar una imagen así a una compañera de trabajo. Se sentaron en una mesa lateral del restaurante. Serena miraba la carta del restaurante, realmente no le provocaba nada. No tenía ganas de comer.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Por insistencia de su compañera, terminó por pedir una ensalada simple, que apenas si probó. Amy le contaba sus inicios en la Editorial. Se notaba que era una excelente persona.

- ¿Y tu, Serena? ¿En dónde trabajaste antes? -

Tomó un sorbo de agua - Trabajé en una Editorial en Londres, me encargaba de los libros dedicados para niños -

- ¿Has vivido en Londres? ¡Qué maravilloso! - La miraba emocionada - ¿Cuándo llegaste a Tokio? -

- Ayer en la noche -

- ¡Cielos! Con razón pareces tan cansada, debiste de decirle a Kaoru. Ella te hubiera dado por lo menos una semana para que te instales -

- Lo hizo, pero yo quería empezar a trabajar de inmediato -

Sonrió - Qué responsable de tu parte, Sere. Serás una excelente editora entonces -

- Eso espero. Aún no sé muy bien las cosas que tengo que hacer -

- Por eso ni te preocupes, ahora que regresemos te enseño todo lo que hacemos. Estoy segura de que no será muy diferente a lo que hacías en Londres. Claro, que en el área en la que trabajamos es en la de Psicología. Pero será muy sencillo, ya verás que en una semana sabrás todo -

Y así fue, luego de salir del restaurante. Llegaron a la oficina y Amy le enseñó muchísimas cosas. Hizo carpetas, archivó papeles, leyó contratos y asistió a una reunión general que hubo antes de terminar el día. Serena se sentía productiva, viva, y lo más importante: tranquila.

Tras despedirse de Amy al terminar el día, salió del edificio y decidió dar unas vueltas antes de ir a casa. Caminó por varias calles, recordando algunas que solía conocer antes de viajar a Inglaterra. Se sentía como una quinceañera de nuevo, como si pudiera retroceder el tiempo a esa edad en donde la vida era tan fácil.

Inundada por su espíritu adolescente, decidió tomar un autobús para llegar a casa. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y las luces de las calles se iban prendiendo poco a poco. Se bajó a unas cuadras de su edificio y empezó a caminar. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, talvez iba a resfriarse. Intentó abrigarse con los brazos y caminó más rápido.

Sintió su frente caliente y la brisa fría colándose hasta sus huesos. Hubiera sido una buena idea llevar algo más para abrigarse. Un mareo la hizo detenerse, necesitaba una pastilla o cualquier medicina. Talvez una para dormir, ya despertaría mejor al día siguiente. Se tocó la frente, la sentía muy caliente. Reanudó su caminata y vio que su edificio estaba a unos escasos metros. Subir las escaleras fue todo un problema, su visión la traicionaba y los escalones bailaban. No sabía que hacer, intentó gritar pero la voz no salía. Subió como pudo y se apoyo en una de las paredes al entrar al edificio. Tocó el botón para llamar el ascensor pero ya no podía más, su cuerpo se tambaleaba y sus ideas también. Solo llegó a escuchar como las puertas se abrían y sus ojos se nublaron, ya no veía nada pero sintió como unos brazos la sostenían. Escuchaba que le hablaban a la distancia pero no entendía las palabras.

- ¿Señorita? ¿Me escucha? ¿Le duele algo? - La sostenía preocupado. Buscó con la mirada, pero no había nadie más.

La movió suavemente - Dios mío ¿Qué le pasará? - Tocó su frente, ardía en fiebre.

No sabía si vivía en el edificio. Talvez venía a visitar a alguien, de todos modos nunca la había visto. Caminó hacia un mueble que se encontraba en el lugar y la echó en él. Su piel parecía de papel, estaba muy pálida.

Él sacó su teléfono móvil, pero no sabía que hacer. Desde la entrada que daba hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, salió un hombre mayor de estatura media.

- ¿Sr. Kou? -

- ¡Hiroshi! - Se acercó hasta él - Mira yo venía saliendo del ascensor y ella casi se cae - La señalaba nervioso - No sé qué hacer, se nota que tiene mucha fiebre, Hiroshi -

- ¡Dios Mio! - Se acercó hasta ella - Es la señorita Tsukino, espere aquí debajo del mostrador tengo una botella de alcohol - La sacó y mojó en él un pequeño algodón. Lo puso cerca de la nariz de Serena - Esperemos que reaccione -

El joven se arrodilló a su lado y tomó una de sus manos - Reacciona, por favor - pidió alterado.

Serena empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación. Luego volteó hacia los dos hombres que la miraban expectantes.

- ¿Qué… qué me pasó? -

Él sonrió - Gracias a Dios abriste los ojos - Apretó la mano de ella que aún seguía entre las suyas.

Serena sintió el contacto, pero no se apartó. Volteó hacia el hombre mayor - ¿Hiroshi? -

- Señorita Tsukino, se desmayó. Si no fuera por el joven Kou que pudo sostenerla, usted hubiera caído de frente al piso - Apartó el alcohol - De todas maneras, aún tiene fiebre y esta pálida como una hoja ¿Necesita ir al hospital? -

Negó rápidamente - No, de ninguna manera - Se incorporó en el asiento - Estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir un poco, eso es todo - Intentó pararse pero él la detuvo.

- De ninguna manera, en este mismo momento te llevo al hospital -

Serena lo miró sorprendida ¿Quién dijo que era? ¿Kou? - No es necesario - notó que su mano aún estaba entre las de él y la sacó con delicadeza. - Ayer llegué de viaje y estoy con el sueño atrasado. Sólo necesito descansar. -

- Necesitas ver a un médico, no puedes dormir estando así. ¿Qué tal si te sube la fiebre mientras duermes? En este mismo momento, nos vamos. - Volteó hacia Hiroshi - Ábrenos la puerta de la cochera -

- Enseguida, joven -

- De verdad, no quiero ir - insistía

Se sentó hasta su lado y pasó uno de los brazos de ella por sus hombros, ayudándola a caminar - Y yo de verdad, quiero que vayas -

- ¿Nunca te das por vencido? - Caminaron despacio

Sonrió - Nunca -

Con suavidad, la ayudó a entrar a su auto. Incluso con las quejas de ella, diciendo que no era una niña. Podía sentarse y acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad sin problemas. Pero él, una vez más, se salía con la suya.

Salieron del edificio en el auto deportivo y en un par de minutos ya estaban en la entrada de Emergencias del hospital más cercano. Una vez más, de nada sirvieron las palabras de Serena, el la ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta del consultorio del doctor de turno. Ella notó varias miradas sobre ambos, después de unos segundos notó que las miradas no eran para ambos sino para él. Lo miró curiosa y él volteo a verla sonriente. Ella apartó la mirada. Llegaron hasta el consultorio y él la dejó sentada en una camilla para pacientes. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en un sillón que encontró frente a la puerta. Sintió varias miradas encima tanto de hombres como de mujeres, sonrió. Le gustaba que lo reconocieran.

Después de varios minutos, salió Serena del consultorio. Había recuperado un poco de su color normal y tenía una bolsa llena de medicamentos. Ella se sorprendió de verlo aún ahí, esperándola. ¿Quién era?

- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? - La sacó de sus pensamientos

Miró la bolsa blanca - Me dieron unas vitaminas y unas pastillas para dormir - Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida - Dice que debido a la falta de horas de sueño me desmayé, también me hizo tomar una pastilla y ya me bajó la fiebre. Me dio una caja de esas también por si me vuelve a subir -

- Y ¿ya te sientes mejor? -

- Sí, mucho mejor -

- Qué bueno, entonces vámonos -

Ella asintió y se subieron a su auto de nuevo.

Serena empezó a recorrer todo con los ojos. Su auto era increíble, estaba segura de que no había muchos como ese en toda la ciudad. Debido a la fiebre, no había notado que los asientos eran muy cómodos y que la música que él oía era bastante divertida. Cielos, hacía años que ella no bailaba.

Encontró un periódico en el bolsillo de la puerta que estaba a su lado, lo sacó con cuidado y abrió la portada. Él seguía concentrado en el tráfico y no la miraba. Entonces ella lo vio.

Su rostro estaba en la primera página del periódico. Entendió las miradas al entrar y salir del hospital. ¡Él era famoso! Su "salvador", como lo había llamado Hiroshi, era conocido en todo el país. Leyó el titular: "KOU ganador por tercera vez de la Copa Trial". Serena frunció el seño, ¿Qué era Copa Trial?

Él la miró de reojo - Es una disciplina del motociclismo -

¿Habría hablado en voz alta? - ¿Cómo dices? -

Regresó su mirada a la autopista - Muchas personas no saben qué es Trial. Imaginé por tu mueca que tampoco lo sabías - Dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con una luz roja. Se detuvo. - ¿Me equivoqué? -

Negó con la cabeza - No lo sabía -

Sonrió - ¿Acabas de mudarte al edificio? -

- Sí, ayer en la noche llegué -

- Con razón no te había visto - La miró de frente - No olvidaría un rostro tan bonito -

Serena apartó la mirada y él avanzó el auto. Guardó el periódico donde lo encontró. Entraron al edificio por la cochera y él se estacionó en su puesto de siempre.

- ¿En qué piso vives? -

- Quinto -

Entraron al ascensor y él presiono el botón cinco - Yo vivo en el seis, pero te acompaño hasta la puerta, no vaya a ser que otra vez te desmayes -

- Ya estoy bien, ya te lo dije -

Negó - Igual, te acompaño -

Lo miró de reojo - Nunca te das por vencido -

Él rió - Nunca - Llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento de ella.

- Cierto - Sacó un papel de su bolsillo - Toma, es mi teléfono. Soy Seiya Kou - Le extendió la mano

Ella estrechó su mano con la de él - Serena Tsukino -

Se soltaron y él la miró fijamente. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos - Bueno, Serena. Llámame por favor si te sientes mal o si necesitas cualquier cosa. Recuerda que estoy arriba y gustoso vendría a verte - Le habló con suavidad y finalizó guiñándole el ojo.

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió - Gracias por todo - Él se volteó y subió las escaleras.

Serena entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Volvió a ver la tarjeta que él le había dado. "Seiya Kou", pensó. Entró hasta su habitación y se encontró con la oscuridad con la que la había dejado en la mañana. Se tumbó en su cama desordenada y miró hacia el cielo. Dejó la tarjeta al lado de su despertador y miró la bolsa llena de medicamentos antes de dejarla en el suelo. Unas pastillas más para la colección. Se dio vuelta en la cama y pensó en lo sucedido horas antes…

_- Muy bien Señorita Tsukino - Le dijo mientras le entregaba una pastilla y un vaso de agua. - Tome esto por favor, le bajará la fiebre - Luego se sentó frente al escritorio. Ella le hizo caso._

_- Dígame, ¿qué ha comido en todo el día? - _

_Serena pensó, ¿un bocado de ensalada y un vaso de agua? Salió tan rápido de su departamento en la mañana que ni siquiera había pensado en comer algo y el resto del día no había tenido hambre. - Muy poco, doctor - _

_Él la miraba expectante. - ¿Recuerda a qué hora se acostó el día de ayer y la hora en que despertó hoy? -_

_- No, pero debo de haber dormido un par de horas -_

_- ¿Sufre de insomnio? - _

_No, pero desde hace unas semanas lo padecía todos los días. - No - _

_Él médico se sacó los lentes - Señorita, disculpe que se lo pregunte pero ¿hay algo que la mortifica? ¿Una pérdida talvez? - _

_Varias, en realidad. La pérdida del único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida - No - _

_- ¿Tiene algún problema laboral? -_

_- No - _

_El doctor suspiró - Entiendo que no quiera confiar en mí. Pero todo lo que me ha dicho encaja justamente con un leve diagnóstico de depresión -_

_¿Depresión? Se sorprendió. Ella entendía que estaba triste, que no podía olvidar los problemas. Pero ¿depresión? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ella no era así. _

_Lo miró expectante - Doctor, dígame qué hacer - _

_Él asintió - Lo primero, es dormir todas sus horas completas. No más ni menos, estas pastillas que te estoy dando las debes de tomar luego de cenar y dormirás exactamente lo que necesitas. Come a tus horas, aún así no tengas hambre. Y trata de no pensar en cosas tristes, mantente ocupada, rodéate de gente, habla, conversa, cuéntales cosas y escúchalos. Sal con amigos, con jóvenes también, diviértete, sal de compras. Llegará un momento en que ya no necesitarás las pastillas para dormir. - _

Serena se levantó de la cama. Tenía razón. Había llegado a Tokio en busca de tranquilidad, de calma, de olvido. Era momento de olvidar el pasado, de pisarlo y no volver a mirarlo jamás. Salió de su habitación y buscó algo para preparar en la cocina. Recordó que no había ido al supermercado. Tomó el teléfono y llamó al primer piso, Hiroshi le contestó.

- Portería, buenas noches -

- Hiroshi, soy Serena -

- ¡Señorita Tsukino! ¿Ya se siente mejor? -

- Sí, discúlpame por haberte asustado así. Casi no había dormido y me desmayé por cansancio - Mintió - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -

- Sí, claro ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

- ¿Tendrás el numero de algún restaurante que haga entregas a domicilio? -

- Claro, ¿Qué se le antoja? -

- Lo que sea en realidad, ¿Cuál es tu favorito? -

- Un maravilloso restaurante de pastas aquí cerca. Yo conozco al dueño, si quiere puedo hacer su pedido por usted y lo traen más rápido -

- ¿Sí? Entonces pídeme una pizza mediana y dos refrescos -

- Enseguida señorita -

- Gracias -

Luego de comer la pizza frente al televisor que seguía en el suelo, tomo una pastilla y durmió, como lo dijo el doctor, exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, salía para la oficina cuando encontró un sobre pegado en la puerta de su departamento. Lo despego y entró al ascensor. Dentro del sobre había un pequeño papel color amarillo brillante. "Buenos días, enfermita. Espero te sientas mejor, ¿quieres que te pase a ver por la noche? Llámame, Seiya" Guardó el sobre en su bolso y no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya Kou. Había sido increíblemente amable con ella el día anterior y no quería imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si es que él no hubiera estado ahí cuando se desmayó. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo en una de las paredes metálicas del ascensor. Se miró nuevamente, ella… ¿estaba sonrojada?

* * *

Hola! Esta es mi nueva historia y estoy muy contenta de por fin subir el primer capítulo ya que he tenido la idea rondando mi cabeza por varias semanas. Como se daran cuenta es un UA (universo alterno) y aunque en un principio quise, no voy a incluir a todos los personajes originales de la serie, irán apareciendo algunos poco a poco, pero no todos. Espero que les guste y por favor déjenme sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Mía**

Capítulo 2

Al llegar a la oficina llena de sonidos de teléfonos y computadoras, se encontró con una nuevamente sonriente Amy. Por un momento, Serena sintió que su compañera de trabajo desentonaba completamente con el lugar donde estaban. Su sonrisa impecable y sus ojos azules le inspiraban confianza y tranquilidad.

- Buenos días, Sere. Qué bueno que llegaste, Kaoru te esta esperando. Sígueme -

Serena la siguió al tiempo que miraba a sus demás compañeros ensimismados en conversaciones telefónicas. Distinguió su escritorio con unos papeles encima y el computador prendido. Pasaron por una puerta de vidrio y llegaron hasta una pequeña sala donde una simpática señora apuntaba en una libreta mientras que cantaba. Al ver a Amy y Serena, la mujer sonrió y siguió con su labor. Pasaron nuevamente otra puerta y Serena vio a una mujer altísima hablando con una botella de agua en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Al verlas, la mujer les sonrió y les hizo una señal para que la esperaran. Amy volteó con su impecable sonrisa y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina.

- Amy -

- Dime, Sere - ¿su sonrisa nunca se borraba?

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -

- Claro, dime -

- Quisiera cambiar mi dirección de correo.-

- No hay problema, te creo una nueva -

- Gracias -

Amy salió y Serena se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio.

- Sí, sí, esta bien. Me parece perfecto. Nos vemos, entonces. Adiós - Dejó el móvil en el escritorio. - Discúlpame, era un escritor - Se estrecharon las manos - A veces se ponen tan especiales. Que necesito tiempo, que no me inspiro - Tomó un sorbo de agua - Son complicados y excelentes a la vez -

Serena asentía - ¿Le pasa bastante? -

La mujer se sentó frente a ella - A veces, sobretodo con alguno de ellos. Intentamos trabajar con los más profesionales. Qué bueno por fin conocerte, Serena. Lamento no haberte podido ver ayer.-

Negó con la cabeza - No hay problema. Amy ya me enseñó todo lo que haré -

- Que bueno, que bueno. Rei me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, me dijo tantas cosas que no pude negarme a contratarte sin ni siquiera conocerte -

Rei podía ser muy persistente cuando quería. - Sí y te lo agradezco mucho de verdad.-

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste a Tokio? -

- Antesdeayer -

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te doy una semana para que te instales -

Serena negó y le costó bastante convencer a Kaoru de que no necesitaba esa semana libre. Tal vez las ojeras que se habían instalado bajo sus ojos desde días antes de llegar a Tokio, pedían unos días de descanso. Pero Serena no podía, no quería estar sola, no quería recordar. Luego de que Kaoru le explicara el sistema de descansos y vacaciones, Serena salió de su oficina y llegó hasta su escritorio. Una nota sobre los papeles que habían decía "Sere ya cambié tu dirección electrónica, entra al servidor de la empresa y crea una contraseña. Amy" Su caligrafía era perfecta. Serena se sentó y mientras que tecleaba en el computador recordó años antes, cuando recién llegó a Londres y todo le parecía nuevo y excitante. Recordaba con nostalgia la vida con sus padres y las amigas que conoció allí. Recordó cuando conoció a su mejor amiga Rei y como luego de unos días eran inseparables. Salían todos los días a caminar por las viejas calles de la ciudad y comían helados echadas en el jardín de algún parque. Con los años, las cosas y ellas mismas habían cambiado. Serena suspiró, si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

El resto del día se la pasó revisando documentos y hablando por teléfono, se sentía activa y ocupada. Luego de almorzar, tomo sus pastillas tal y como lo dijo el doctor. Cuando abrió su bolso para pagar la cuenta del restaurante se encontró con el papel amarillo brillante que había doblado en cuatro luego de leer. Pagó la cuenta y caminó hasta la editora con el papel amarillo brillante en las manos. ¿Lo debería de llamar? De todas formas no tenía como hacerlo, no había comprado un móvil desde que llegó y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Aún faltaban varias horas para salir de la oficina. Aunque también podría pedirle que le prestasen uno, pero ¿debería? Él se había portado muy bien con ella ¿debería? Aunque no sabía sus intenciones, talvez solo buscaba hacerle daño ¿debería? O talvez solo quería ser su amigo. Salió del ascensor y negó la cabeza como tratando de despejarse, llegó hasta su escritorio y vio como Amy se le acercaba, con su sonrisa impecable, con una pequeña caja en las manos.

- ¿Ya almorzaste? -

Serena asintió - En el mismo restaurante de ayer -

- Qué pena, Sere. Quería ir contigo pero no podía zafarme de una conversación con un cliente, ¿mañana almorzamos juntas? -

- Claro, no te preocupes -

- Mira, Kaoru me lo acaba de dar para ti. Ten -

Serena recibió la caja y no pudo evitar quedarse callada un segundo. - Un teléfono móvil - ¿Para llamar a Seiya?

- ¿No te gusta?-

- No, no. Es solo que justo estaba pensando en comprarme uno, fue como que me leyeran el pensamiento -

- Qué bueno, entonces ahora no tendrás que hacerlo. - Sonó aliviada - Te dejo, cuando lo actives me avisas para que me des tu número. - Sonrió aún más y se alejó de ella.

Serena dejó la cajita a un costado y siguió trabajando. Talvez lo llamaría más tarde.

Al terminar el día, Amy insistió en llevar a Serena hasta su departamento. De todas maneras, quedaba a unos diez minutos del suyo. Tenía un bonito y pequeño auto color azul marino que encajaba perfectamente con su dueña. Luego de despedirse, Serena subió los escalones y se encontró con Hiroshi, el portero.

- Buenas noches, Hiroshi -

- Señorita Tsukino, buenas noches, ¿cómo se siente? -

- Mejor que ayer, definitivamente -

- Me alegro, hoy le llegaron unos papeles. - Saco dos archivos de unos estantes que estaban colgados en la pared.

Serena los recibió - Gracias. - Leyó los encabezados y notó que era información financiera de la editora. Cerró el archivo. - Papeles del trabajo, nos vemos Hiroshi -

- Que descanse, señorita -

Serena caminó hasta el ascensor y esperó que llegara hasta el primer piso. Vio que venía desde el sexto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rosa. ¿Podría ser él?

Un timbre sonó y automáticamente, bajó la mirada. Había olvidado por completo llamarlo, tampoco sabía si debía de hacerlo. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y apareció como siendo invocado por los pensamientos de ella, Seiya Kou.

Le sonrió - Serena -

Levantó la mirada - Hola -

Se acercó hasta ella y las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a cerrar - ¿Vas al quinto no? - Presión el botón de llamada del ascensor y esté se abrió nuevamente.

Asintió - Acabo de llegar del trabajo, ¿tú te vas? -

- Pensaba salir a caminar un rato y luego a cenar, ¿quieres acompañarme? - le guiñó un ojo en un gesto completamente conquistador

Serena pensó unos segundos cuando él volvió a hablar.

- O podemos pedir algo por teléfono y lo traen aquí.-

- Eso estaría mejor -

Seiya le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y sus ojos zafiro la miraban con atención - Entonces te busco en una hora -

Asintió y Serena se metió en el ascensor.

No le había mencionado nada del mensaje ni de la llamada que nunca existió. Talvez lo habría olvidado. Las puertas se abrieron y sacó las llaves de su departamento. Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo. Su bolso cayó en el piso pero no le importó. El techo blanco de su habitación parecía más importante. Y Seiya Kou también. Recordó que lo había visto en el periódico y que le comentó su carrera como motociclista. Dio media vuelta y terminó de costado.

El joven de ojos zafiro caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Dio vuelta en una esquina y entró la que solía ser su tienda favorita de música y revistas. Saludó con un gesto rápido a la joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba sentada tras del mostrador que le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Dio una vuelta por los estantes y se dirigió a la sección de deportes, ojeaba un artículo dedicado al próximo campeonato de Trial que se celebraría en 6 meses, cuando la imagen de su distraída vecina se interpuso en su mente y desvió la mirada. Había algo en ella que le llamaba inexplicablemente la atención. Si bien en su vida nunca faltaron mujeres hermosas, había algo en Serena que era totalmente diferente a las demás. Era una mezcla de mucho y nada a la vez. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero su belleza era simple y libre a la vez. No era como las ex novias que había tenido que parecían salidas de una revista de modas. Sus cabellos rubios, siempre libres y naturales emanaban un olor a jazmines que pudo notar el día anterior cuando le dio el susto de su vida al casi desmayarse frente a él.

Sin terminar de leer el artículo, cerró la revista y cogió unas más del mismo estante dedicado al mundo deportivo. Se acercó hasta el mostrador donde unos ojos azules lo seguían con la mirada.

- Seiya, hace tiempo que no venías -

- Hola Mina - le sonrió - Sí, he estado un poco ocupado - le entregó las revistas

Las metió en una bolsa blanca - 15.20 -

Seiya le entregó el efectivo y tomó la bolsa de las manos de ella - Nos veremos después - Dio media vuelta

- ¿Seiya? -

Él volteó a verla. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un rosa brillante - ¿Harás algo esta noche? -

- Voy a cenar con una amiga -

- Ah, entiendo. Nos vemos después entonces -

Él asintió y salió de la tienda.

Se reprochó mentalmente el haber entrado. Desde hacía unas semanas había notado un interés de parte de Mina hacia él, pero aunque le parecía muy linda, no estaba interesado en ella. Entonces había estado frecuentando otra tienda para comprar semanalmente sus revistas, realmente no quería hacerle daño.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro por completo y una fresca brisa comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas de los edificios del gran centro de Tokio. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la bolsa colgando en una de sus muñecas se dedicó a caminar sin apuro. Cruzó una calle y cortó camino por un pequeño parque que se encontraba en medio del asfixiante panorama de edificios y empresas. El perfume de un rosal le recordó el delicado olor a jazmines que emanaba una curiosa rubia. Su mirada triste y su expresión tranquila le hacían recordar una pintura que vio una vez en un museo donde una mujer con cabellos largos estaba sentada sola, sobre una piedra frente al río. Así la imaginaba a Serena, con los cabellos sueltos al viento, sin una pizca de maquillaje, sin olor a ostentosos perfumes que solía regalar a sus ex novias, sino con olor a jazmines y con su actitud media perdida media ausente que la hacía más interesante aún. Sacó una de sus manos y revisó en su reloj de muñeca que faltaba 20 minutos para encontrarse con ella.

Serena saltó por el fuerte ruido. Desde que había llegado a Tokio nadie la había llamado al teléfono de su departamento y no conocí ni sabía que el timbre estaba en el volumen más alto. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama donde se había quedado dormida, caminó hasta una mesa donde se encontraba el escandaloso objeto y levantó el auricular.

- ¿Hola? -

- ¡Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó emocionada. Se la escuchaba muy lejos.

- ¡Rei! ¿En dónde estás? -

- En Milán, la semana de la moda por fin ha terminado y hoy mismo me regreso a Londres. Llamé a Kaoru y pregunté tu teléfono. ¿Qué tal todo? Cuéntame -

- Bien, llegué ayer. Ya estoy trabajando y todo bien. Hoy conocí a tu hermana, muchas gracias por haberme conseguido el trabajo.-

- Claro, amiga no hay problema. Tú sí que estas loca, mira que trabajar recién llegada de viaje -

- Ya me conoces -

- Serena - su voz cambió a un tono más serio - Hoy, me llamó -

Se estremeció, sabía de quién le estaba hablando - ¿Qué le dijiste? - Era como si hablaran en código, intentando no decir su nombre como quien no quiere invocar su presencia.

- Nada, por supuesto. Me dijo que había llamado a casa de tus padres. Deberías de llamarles -

- En otro momento, Rei. Quiero que las cosas se calmen un poco -

- Bueno - Se escucharon a dos hombres llamando a Rei en italiano - Me tengo que ir. Te llamo cuando esté en Londres -

- De acuerdo, que tengas un buen viaje -

- Gracias, Sere. Cuídate mucho y tranquila ¿sí? Todo va a estar muy bien. -

- Necesitaba escuchar eso. Ya hablamos, adiós -

Serena colgó y se quedó sentada en el suelo de su habitación. Volteó y miró el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Faltaban 10 minutos para que Seiya llegara a su casa a cenar. Tal vez sería una buena idea cambiarse de ropa. Después de todo se había quedado dormida en la ropa con la que había ido a la oficina. Se acercó hasta sus maletas y de la que estaba abierta sacó unos jeans azules y una túnica blanca que le quedaba hasta las caderas. Se sacó con los zapatos y descalza caminó hasta el baño. Se lavó el rostro y caminó hasta la sala del departamento. Se sentó frente al televisor y encontró un programa dedicado a decoración y arquitectura.

Seiya salió del ascensor cargando un par de bolsas que emanaban un delicioso aroma a comida china. Dejó las bolsas al pie de la puerta de su departamento y entró a dejar las revistas que había comprado. Salió nuevamente tomó las bolsas y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta del quinto piso de una rubia de ojos tristes y piel pálida. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó.

Al escuchar el sonido, Serena bajó el volumen del televisor y abrió la puerta. Unos ojos zafiro se clavaron en sus pupilas. Con la luz tenue del pasillo, los ojos de Seiya se veían más brillantes que nunca. Una brisa fresca se coló por la delgada túnica que llevaba, no sabía si era el frío de la noche o el azul océano de los ojos de su vecino. Se saludaron y Seiya entró al departamento. Se encontró con un mueble de dos cuerpos y un televisor en el piso, el vivo retrato de una persona que acababa de mudarse hace unos días. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina que quedaba frente a la sala justo como la de su mismo departamento un piso arriba.

- Pensé que mejor traía la comida. Sino hubiéramos tenido que esperar -

- Comida china, hace años que no pruebo la de Tokio -

- Qué bueno que acerté. Tendrás que decirme alguna otra que no hayas probado para la próxima vez - sus ojos zafiro eran increíblemente hipnotizantes.

Serena le dedicó una mirada complaciente - Claro -

- No sabía qué querías tomar así que traje unas sodas y unos refrescos de fruta -

- ¿Comemos frente al televisor? -

Seiya había pensado en una cena con velas pero parece que su vecina tenía otros intereses - Sí, vamos - Ambos tomaron sus palillos y llevaron las cajas de comida hasta la sala frente al televisor. Seiya se sentó en el mueble mientras que para su sorpresa la rubia se sentaba en el piso. Noto que estaba descalza y sonrió. Era tan diferente, tan especial, tan única.

Si la comparaba con alguna de sus ex novias, en ese mismo momento estaría en el restaurante más costoso de la ciudad. Ella, con un vestido finísimo y unos zapatos de tacón que bien podrían valer lo mismo que la cuenta del restaurante. En cambio, su vecina, se encontraba ahí dándole la espalda mientras que veía televisión. Con los pies desnudos y una túnica que le quedaba grande y que la hacía ver más sensual que los vestidos apretados hasta quitar la respiración que solía ver en las mujeres con las que salía. Se paró del sillón y se sentó a su lado. Serene la dedicó una mirada inocente al tiempo que sorbía un tallarín chino.

- Está muy rico -

Seiya miraba su rostro limpio y perfecto. Su flequillo que caía hasta la mitad de su frente y sus pestañas negras y tupidas que se movían con rapidez al tiempo que ella parpadeaba. - Que bueno que te guste -

Serena miraba los palillos dentro de la porción de tallarines que comía. Le costaba un poco comer con ellos después de tantos años sin práctica.

Seiya observaba su piel pálida y sus manos pequeñas. Si bien él siempre había sido impulsivo y enamoradizo no entendía como en un par de días sintiera tanta fascinación por su vecina.

Luego de cenar, Seiya insistió en que deberían de celebrar la ocasión con un vino blanco en vez de sodas y jugos frutales. Entonces trajo una botella con un par de copas de su bar y ya con la televisión prendida y ambos sentados en el suelo se sirvieron la primera copa. Seiya le dedicaba sonrisas mientras que ella hablaba de su vida en Londres. Hablaba de sus primeros años ahí, de su familia y de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué viniste a Tokio entonces? -

Serena tomó un sorbo de vino y habló - Escapé -

Seiya terminó su copa y se sirvió nuevamente - ¿De qué? -

- De todo - Su mirada triste se concentro en el liquido casi transparente que sostenía en la mano - Siempre quise volver a Tokio -

Seiya empezaba a entender. Esos ojos celestes siempre tristes tenían un motivo, una razón. Recordó que nunca la había visto sonreír. - Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido regresar, sino no te hubiera conocido - Tomó la copa vacía de la rubia y le volvió a servir. - ¿De qué escapaste? - Intentó volver a ahondar en el tema.

Serena lo miró indecisa. ¿Debería de contarle? - De varias cosas - Tomó un sorbo de su segunda copa de vino y comenzó a sentir un leve calor en las mejillas. Ella nunca fue buena en eso de tomar alcohol. - Es algo complicado de explicar - Bajó la mirada esperando que él entendiese.

- De acuerdo - le sonrió reconfortante, nunca le obligaría a hablar si es que ella no lo deseaba.

- ¡Oh cielos! - se tapó la boca - olvidé mis pastillas - tocó su frente e intentó levantarse pero definitivamente esa segunda copa no le caía demasiado bien. Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a sentarse.

Seiya reía - No te preocupes, enfermita. Te las traigo - dejó su tercera copa de vino sobre el piso y se puso de pie. Antes de perderse por el pasillo volteó - No creas que he olvidado que nunca me llamaste - le dio la espalda y habló mientras que caminaba hasta su habitación - Ya encontraré una manera de que me lo recompenses -

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él nunca lo había olvidado. ¿Recompensarlo? El rubor en sus mejillas se incrementó mientras que su imaginación volaba. Negó con la cabeza ahuyentando los pensamientos probablemente infundidos por el alcohol.

Seiya prendió la luz de la habitación y no esperaba lo que encontró. El teléfono en el suelo, espejos envueltos en papel. Una maleta cerrada y otra en el piso abierta con varios pares de zapatos y bolsos a su alrededor. Encontró sobre la mesa de la mesa de noche una bolsa transparente con pastillas, al levantarla descubrió la tarjeta que le había dado el día anterior. Sonrió. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y temía que no hubieran sido abiertas desde la noche en que llegó. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, confirmando nuevamente que la expresión llena de tristeza de los ojos de su rubia acompañante no era más que producto de un estado de desgano y talvez depresión. Si bien la veía conversadora y aparentemente normal, temía que la vida que se había desvanecido en sus ojos terminara por desvanecerla por completo. Llegó hasta la sala y la encontró con su tercera copa de vino en la mano, mirando sus pies. Se veía tan angelical y perfecta que en ese mismo momento, se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo posible para evitar que la tristeza carcomiera el corazón de aquella diosa que parecía haberse escapado del cielo sin saber cómo volver.

- ¿Con qué las quieres tomar? No creo que con vino sea una buena idea - Sonrió

Serena pensó un momento - con soda mejor -

Seiya sacó una de las botellas de soda que compró y un vaso también. Le entregó la bolsa con pastillas - Espera, te voy a servir -

Serena buscaba cuál era la que le tocaba ahora, no quería confundir la de dormir con las vitaminas. De lo contrario, terminaría dormida en medio de la sala y a decir verdad, lo estaba pasando bien con el joven de cabello negro.

Seiya miraba como los grandes ojos celestes de la rubia leían cada pastilla que sacaba. Tenía muchas.

Perdido nuevamente en las pestañas tupidas de su vecina y en sus labios que pronunciaban sin hacer ningún sonido el nombre de cada pastilla, agitó la botella de soda como si se tratara de un jugo frutal. Abrió la tapa y el gas de la soda mezclado con el líquido y la agitada salió disparado al cielo cayendo primero sobre el rostro de Seiya.

Serena se sobresaltó por el sonido y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de él lleno de soda y parte de su cabello también. Seiya no salía de la sorpresa, se limpió el rostro con una mano y miró el piso alfombrado del departamento manchado por su pequeño accidente. Imaginó que Serena saltaría a gritarle, volteó a verla con una expresión de tristeza.

Entonces sucedió. Los labios de la rubia se abrieron con suavidad y sus ojos tristes se cerraron al tiempo que una sonora pero delicada carcajada salía de los labios de ella. Seiya la miro y creyó que ella era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Río junto con ella y la vio cogerse la barriga mientras que las pastillas ya hacían en el suelo. Serena seguía riendo y no sabía si bien era el vino mezclado con el rostro de Seiya que olía a soda de fresa o si era un alivio. El alivio cuando sientes que por fin, todo estaría bien.

Serena dejo de reír y se limpió con los dedos pulgares las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos celestes.

- Hace meses que no reía así - sonreía aun contagiada de la carcajada anterior

Seiya se acercó hasta ella y tomó una de sus mejillas - Eres hermosa -

Serena relajó su expresión y el rubor producido por el vino se intensificó. - Seiya…- no pudo decir más. Un nudo en la garganta mezclado con el olor a soda de fresa hizo que callara.

Seiya le sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de ella. - Lo mejor es que me una ducha arriba, a menos que me prestes la tuya - le guiñó el ojo y vio como Serena lo miró sorprendida. Él rió - Solo estoy bromeando. Además es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar. -

Serena asintió. Cogió la botella de soda y tomó la pastilla que le correspondía. - Sí, tienes razón -

Seiya se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla con sabor a fresa - Nos veremos después, linda -

- Adiós Seiya -

Él tomó las cajas vacías que estaban en el suelo y salió del departamento.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con la botella de soda en una mano y el beso de fresa en la mejilla.

Se levantó con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada. El alcohol no era para ella, definitivamente. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. El techo blanco se movía suavemente como si intentara arrullarla. Sus ojos se cerraron y lo último en que pensó fue en Seiya Kou, tocó su mejilla y sonrió suavemente mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los días. El estado de Serena iba mejorando cada vez que su vecino del sexto piso bajaba a visitarla o la llamaba a su móvil. Si bien el insomnio se había presentado nuevamente por las noches, con una pastilla volvía a dormir y las pesadillas se desvanecían. Todos los días Seiya iba a visitarla aunque fuera unos minutos por la noche y le llevaba cosas como chocolates y dulces que una vez ella mencionó le gustaban mucho. Llegó el fin de semana y Serena decidió que sería una buena idea hacer por fin las compras, después de haber vivido una semana y media de comida de restaurantes y pizzas a domicilio. Además siempre le había gustado cocinar. Nunca cosas muy complejas, pero su madre le había enseñado varios platos simples que le salían muy bien. Seiya se había ofrecido a acompañarla al supermercado y luego de estacionar su lujoso auto dentro del centro comercial, ambos entraron en un supermercado lleno de carteles brillantes. Serena notaba como varias personas volteaban a verlos. Seiya sonreía vanidoso y la cogía por los hombros. Entendió que sí, definitivamente era famoso.

- Todos te miran -

Él sacó un pequeño coche y comenzaron a caminar por los amplios corredores del establecimiento - Es que me conocen -

Serena sacó una caja de galletas con chocolate de un estante y lo puso dentro del coche - ¿No te molesta que todos sepan quién eres?-

- No - Le sonrió - ¿A ti te molestaría? -

- Sí, claro - Lo miró de frente con el carrito entre ambos - ¿Te imaginas? Todos hablando de mí, sabiendo quién soy, lo que hago - Hizo una mueca mientras negaba con una mano - Nunca podría ser famosa -

Seiya la miraba mientras reía - A mí, me parece divertido -

Siguieron caminando y Serena cogió una pequeña caja dorada sin nombre ni etiqueta y le metió en el carrito - ¿Qué es eso? -

- ¿No sabes lo que son? - lo miró sorprendida

Seiya negó con la cabeza. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la rubia cambiaba de expresión.

Serena tomó la caja dorada y la levantó frente a él - Son bombones de chocolate - Abrió una esquina y sacó uno pequeño y lo comió. Seiya la miraba embelesado - No me mires así, de todas formas la voy a pagar -

Se echó a reír. Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Tú eres un bombón - le susurró

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y siguieron caminando por el largo corredor. Luego de pagar las cosas, salieron del establecimiento y Seiya puso las bolsas en la parte trasera de su auto. Serena lo esperaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto. Miró uno de los espejos laterales y se sonrió a sí misma. Después de una semana y media empezaba a creerse que por fin, la vida había cambiado y que todo estaría bien en adelante.

Seiya entró al auto y antes de prenderlo se volteó hacia ella. La miraba sonreírse al espejo. Una vez más, sin una gota de maquillaje. Con los cabellos libres al viento, el olor a jazmines impregnados en su piel y un vestido celeste que no hacía más que resaltar su mirada y se aferraba a las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo. Era preciosa. Tomó una de sus manos y ella volteó a verlo sin borrar la suave sonrisa que había mantenido frente al espejo.

- Me gustas - dijo sin más y sintiendo como su cuello se tensaba. Nunca había dicho algo más cierto.

* * *

Hola a todos! :) Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios que me dejaron, son muy importantes para mí. Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo y que sigan dejándome sus lindos reviews. Muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, es muy halagador.

En cuanto a la historia, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá el "rival" que intentará ganarse a Serena, además de otras cosillas del pasado de la rubia que no la dejaran tranquila aún. Gracias por leer!


End file.
